the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Sleuth
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Hey, kids! It’s a new year! Group of Children (V.O voiced by the G-man): Hooray! G-man: All your favorite shows are back for a new season! Group of Children (V.O): Hooray! G-man: And that includes me, (He points to himself) the G-man! Group of Children (V.O): Boo! G-man: Oookaaay… Let’s just talk about Nevosoft again. (Cut to a montage of games made by Nevosoft) G-man (V.O): Yep, I talked about their games twice now! There was the Mushroom Age, and then Vampireville. But then there’s this other one that I don’t think gets that much attention. Its name is Dream Sleuth, and its this strange and bizarre hidden object game where your dreams help you find a kidnapped child. (There’s a moment of silence before the G-man speaks again) You can tell why no one talks about this game. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And we’re taking a look at this right now! (He leans in and grabs the camera) And I’m taking you with me! (He looks to his left) Roll Dream Sleuth! (Cut to the title screen) G-man (V.O): Well, the title screen depicts this darkened street, but it never appears in the actual game. Unlike the previous games I’ve reviewed, the title screens appear ingame at least once. But with that out of the way, let’s begin. It opens with Catharine, our main protagonist, visiting her grandma. Simultaneously talking about a kidnapped girl. Grandma: Yeah, tell me about it. I can’t believe how long it’s taking Bill to find out who kidnapped that girl. Catherine: Bill? Grandma: Bill Manny, the sheriff. Remember him? He’s a good guy, but for some reason he doesn’t seem to be working very hard to solve this case. Ah, if only I were younger. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Side note, if you’re a cop and you’re not doing your job, chances are you’re not a good cop. (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Catherine goes to sleep, and has a dream where she encounters a young girl. Catherine: Hi there. What’s your name? What happened? You look scared. (The door in background opens to reveal a shady-looking man. Cut to later in the game where we’re in a child’s room) G-man (V.O): Okay, are we going to get an explanation as to who that was? That’s a lot of pressure to put on someone! That’s like if (Cut to a clip from…) Barney the Dinosaur said this in the middle of a song: Barney (Singing): I love you! You love me! (Dubbed by the G-man talking) Some shit’s going down. Be ready for it! (Barney’s singing continues) We’re a happy family! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O in normal voice): Anyway, our first task is to find something in the room that’ll tell us who that girl was. We find a small piano, and after a follow-the-beat task, we learn that the girl’s name is Lisa Freemont. The girl who was kidnapped. In chapter two, Catherine tells her grandma about her discovery. Catherine: Grandma! Grandma! Grandma: Catherine, what’s the matter? Catherine: Morning, Grandma! Listen to this: I saw Lisa Freemont in a dream last night! Grandma: Lisa Freemont? The poor girl who was kidnapped? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Okay, minor issue: If you told someone that you saw a kidnapped person in your dreams, would their reaction be as calm as that? (Cut to a sketch with the G-man and Pivot talking to each other) G-man: Okay, are you listening? (Pivot nods) Okay, here it is: I saw the identity of the killer in my dreams! Pivot (After screaming): Holy shit-on-a-stick! You’re a fucking witch! (He pulls out his Stick Sword) G-man: Wait, where did you-? (Pivot screams a tribal yell and the G-man quickly gets out of there. Cut back to the game) Grandma: I’m afraid I don’t know how to help her. I’m too old to launch a full-scale investigation. I wish I was your age. Catherine: But Grandma, you’re an ace investigative reporter. You know lots of people! I’m sure we’ll find her if we work together! G-man (V.O): You know, after that line, I’m surprised her grandma doesn’t check her into a mental institution. Anyway, after some pointless bullshit where we help her get her photos ready for her birthday on Saturday, she tells us to go to Lisa’s school and talk to her teachers. And that’s just where we go in chapter three. Catherine: Mr. Carlson? Carlson: Yes. You must be Tim Hoskin’s sister, here to find out why he did so poorly on his latest assignment. But your voice sounded different on the phone. And I think we agreed to meet tomorrow. (Cut back to the G-man facepalming) G-man: You’re a teacher! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Actually, this guy asks us to call him John. (Cut to a picture of John Egbert from Homestuck) Sadly, no. But that would make it tons better! (Cut back to the game) Before we can get down to business, he asks us to find his glasses. The pieces of which being scattered throughout the area. What, is his class consisted of Caillou and George Pig? (Cut to after the task) John: So, what do you want to know about Lisa? Catherine: Did you notice anything unusual on the day she disappeared? John: Unusual? Hmm. Let me think. What time is it? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Time for you to get a watch! Nonono, wait! I’ve got something better! Play it again. (The scene plays again) John: What time is it? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Stop! Hammer Time! (He dances in place to MC Hammer’s Can’t Touch This briefly before we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): John tells us that his clock’s batteries died two days ago. Why he decided to do something about it now, I don’t know. After more tasks in which we change the batteries, find the report cards, and rearrange the sentences from the Fox and the Crow, he explains that the last day Lisa came to school, he saw a car that he’d never seen before, but he can’t remember the car’s type, nor the licence plate. (Cut back to the G-man. A school bus with the word "DUMBASS" in all capital letters drives up below him) G-man: Your bus has arrived! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): In chapter four, Catherine reports this information back to her grandma. Grandma: How did your visit at the school go? Catherine: I talked to Lisa’s teacher, Mr. Carlson, but I didn’t learn very much. Grandma: What did you find out? You might have learned more than you think. Catherine: Well, he remembered that he saw a car he had never seen before near the school building on the day when Lisa disappeared. The car stopped right outside his classroom window, but he couldn’t remember the licence plate or even the make of the car, although he does remember seeing the licence plate clearly. Grandma: Did he remember anything at all? Catherine: He said the car was dark gray and looked expensive. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Okay, dark gray, looks expensive… (He snaps his fingers) Aha! That tells us absolutely jack-shit! (Cut back to the game) Grandma: Mr. Carlson would probably remember the licence plate number in a dream if he saw it clearly that day like he claims. Our subconscious stores a multitude of minor details we think we’ve forgotten a long time ago. G-man (V.O): Uh-oh. Grandma’s off her meds again! Anyway, in this universe, it’s possible to go into other people’s dreams by, quote: "Invoking certain associations identified with whose dreams you’re trying to see.". (There’s a moment of silence before the G-man speaks again) Yeah, I don’t get it either. Just roll with it. (Cut to later in the game. Catherine is now in John’s dreams) Catherine: Okay, now where am I? It looks like John’s classroom, but I’m not sure. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, it looks like where we were in chapter three, but hell! Just to make sure, here’s another pointless task! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Yeah, there’s two pointless tasks before we find out the license plate of the car through the jigsaw puzzle. RGA 763. In chapter five, we tell Grandma about our findings. Catherine: Grandma, you’re not going to believe it! Grandma: What? What happened? Catherine: I went to Lisa’s classroom in a dream and I saw the car! It was a dark gray Volvo! With the license plate: RGA 763! Grandma: See, it worked! And you were afraid it wouldn’t. you’ve shown some amazing aptitude since you got here! G-man (V.O): Since Grandma’s birthday is on Saturday, she’s inviting the sheriff, Bill. Oh, you mean the officer that can’t do shit? That Bill? (The sound of an audience booing is heard before we cut back to the G-man) G-man: I’m only kidding! I don’t have a grudge against the police! It’s saved for the FBI at the end of my Eddie Eagle review! (Cut back to the game) Catherine: Mr. Manny? Bill: That’s me. Sherriff William Manny at your service. Catherine: My name is Catherine Taber. I’m Anne Robinson’s granddaughter. Bill: Little Cathy? Boy, you sure grew up in a hurry. Last time I saw you, you were just a little kid in elementary school. G-man (V.O): Now, while this is a touching scene, this is barely memorable and has nothing to do with the story whatsoever. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Which makes that conversation… (Text reading "Entirely pointless" pops up with a ding sound effect) Entirely pointless. (Cut back to the game) Catherine: Well, I thought that you might be able to help me find some information. Bill: Information? Are you trying to be an investigative reporter like your Grandma? That’s wonderful! Catherine: So, can you help me? Bill: First, you’ve got to prove to me you can handle a challenging and responsible job like investigative reporting. It’s not for everyone! Catherine: How can I prove it to you? Bill: For journalists, one of the most important skills is to be able to gather information! Are you any good at it? Catherine: I think I can handle it. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And how does this have to do with saving Lisa? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O) After some bullshit where we find some hidden objects, match some pictures together, identify a license plate number, and find this dude’s pipe, we FINALLY ask him about the car we saw in our dreams. Bill: Piece of cake! There’s only one car like that in town. It belongs to Harry Rosenfeld. That guy owns the local TV channel, he’s a very prominent person here in town. I know he bought this car recently. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: The editor for the Washington Post did this? (The sound of an audience laughing is heard) Thank you! Thank you! I’ll be here all week! And the rest of my goddamn life… (Cut back to the game) Grandma: Hi, Catherine! How was your meeting with Bill? Catherine: I found out who owns the dark-gray Volvo. It’s Harry Rosenfeld! Grandma: Really? Mr. Rosenfeld? The man who owns the local TV station? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: No, she meant they guy who owns the 7/11 down the street. Who else would she be talking about? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Grandma tells us to go to the TV station to talk to Mr. Rosenfeld, and that’s just where we go. Mr. Rosenfeld: Excuse me, miss, but what are you doing here? Do you have an appointment? Catherine: Hello, Mr. Rosenfeld! My name is Catherine. I’m Anne Robinson’s granddaughter. You know, the journalist. Maybe you remember her? Mr. Rosenfeld: Certainly! We used to work together. So what brings you here? Catherine: She asked me to deliver this invitation to her birthday party. It’s this Saturday. Mr. Rosenfeld: That’s very nice of her. I- (The sound of a phone ringing is heard) Excuse me, I have to take this call. (Cut back to the G-man holding his phone up to his ear) G-man (Imitating Mr. Rosenfeld): Hello. Mr. Rosenfeld speaking. Pennywise (V.O): Do you have Prince Albert in a Can? You do? Well, you better let the poor guy out! (In frustration, the G-man hangs up and slams his phone down) G-man (In normal voice): Fuck this joke… (Cut back to the game) G-man: Mr. Rosenfeld wants us to find all the red folders in the room, and what happens after that? Do we interrogate him, or maybe search the room for clues? No, we make coffee! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: There’s a little girl kidnapped, and our dumb asses are making coffee! Now I’m starting to see why no one talks about this! (Cut back to the game after the task) Mr. Rosenfeld: Sorry for making you wait so long. Catherine: No problem. I made some coffee. Mr. Rosenfeld: Good. Only three minutes till the news comes on. Let’s turn on the TV. (The television in the background turns on. Revealing static) It appears that my secretary was in such a hurry to get to her sick pet that she didn’t reconnected all of these cables correctly! How are we going to watch the news? I haven’t missed the news since I bought this TV station! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Apparently, this is the only TV in the entire damn station! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After the newscaster says some bullshit we shouldn’t care about, Mr. Rosenfeld tells us that he has go to a meeting, and that’s when we sneak a peak at the secretary’s computer. After we turn it on, figure out the password, and put everything back, it turns out he was at the school to pick up his godson while simultaneously showing off his new car. (The wah-wah music plays as we cut back to the G-man shrugging) G-man: Sucks, huh? (Cut back to the game. We’re now on chapter seven) Catherine: Bad news, Grandma. Grandma: What happened? Didn’t you get to see Mr. Rosenfeld? Catherine: I saw him, but it was all for nothing. Mr. Rosenfeld’s godson goes to that school. He drove over there to pick him up that day. So what do we do now? I was so upset I totally forgot to leave him your invitation. Grandma: Well, as my grandmother always used to tell me: You’ve got to sleep on it. We’ll figure out what to do in the morning. Besides, so far, you’re a better sleuth in your dreams! G-man (V.O): Taking her advice, Catherine goes to sleep and meets Lisa again. Catherine: Lisa, is that you? Can you hear me? Do you know that I’m here? (The door in the background opens to reveal the shady-looking man again) Who are you? Why are you keeping her here? She’s scared. Let her go!!! (The man looks towards the camera. Cut back to the G-man shivering) G-man: I don’t like the way he’s looking at me. It’s the face that says: (Cut to a captioned still-frame of the man. The G-man is reading the captions) G-man (V.O): My favorite color is blood, but green will do. (Cut back to the game with the original audio. We’re now in a different room) Catherine: Where am I? Is this another dream? Maybe it’s someone else’s dream. There’s no one here. I need to figure out where I am. G-man (V.O): After another task where we do some snooping around, we learn that this is the kidnapper’s dream. And after two more, we learn that he ripped up a photograph of a red house. This is probably where Lisa is. In chapter eight, we tell Grandma about our findings. Catherine: Grandma! Grandma: Good morning, Catherine. Any interesting dreams last night? Catherine: Yes, Grandma. I saw Lisa again. And there was a man with her. Grandma: Did you take a good look at him? Catherine: Yes. Well, no, not exactly. Not right away. I was in his dream and saw his photograph. I think it was him. Grandma: A photograph? What does he look like? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Nonono, the right way to ask that question is: (Cut to a clip from Pulp Fiction) Samuel L. Jackson: Does he look like a bitch? (Cut back to the game) Catherine: Well, not much stands out. But he’s athletic, has a mustache, and wears a baseball cap. (Cut back to the G-man behind a Guess Who board) G-man: Mustache, baseball cap… I know! You’re Clive! (Cut back to the game) Catherine: But that wasn’t all! Grandma: Really? What else did you see? Catherine: I saw a photograph of a house in the same dream. Grandma: A house? Can you describe it? Catherine: Part of the photo was ruined, and the image was out of focus. All I can say is that it looks like an upscale two-story mansion. The best part of the photo was this fountain in front of the house! Grandma: Houses with fountains out front are few and far between around here! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Catherine admits that it was a dolphin fountain, and that’s when the game just shits itself: (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Grandma thinks it’s someone called Doctor Barton, and when we head to his office, he just out of nowhere gives us an eye exam! Sure, we learn that its his house, but literally all the tasks in this chapter completely draw our attention away from the plot! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: It’s like that big-lipped alligator from All Dogs Go to Heaven! It comes out of nowhere, makes no sense, and once it’s over, no one ever speaks of it again! And please forgive me, but… (He points upwards as the Big-Lipped Alligator Moment gag plays over him. Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): When we get back, we tell Grandma that Lisa is no way in that house. What was the point of it? (The text "BULLSHIT" in all capital letters pops up) Yeah, that! (The text disappears) Anyway, Grandma suggests that we try to go into Lisa’s dreams, and that’s what we do when we go back to sleep. Catherine: Okay, this is Lisa’s room. But what can I learn about her? Perhaps her toys can tell me something. G-man (V.O sarcastically): Yeah, because toys always help in investigations! (Cut back to the G-man holding his Lego gun up to the head of a plush duck) G-man (In normal tone): Tell me where the girl is, or Howard gets it! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After going through Lisa’s room, we find a red lacquer box and Catherine comes to a thrilling conclusion: Catherine: She has a lot of lions! I had a lot of those, too, when I was younger. Everyone gave them to be because I’m a Leo. So I bet Lisa is a Leo, too. (Cut back to the G-man slow clapping) G-man (Sarcastically): Well done. Maybe you’ll find out that next, you’re both girls! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O in normal tone): We’re now in Catherine’s room from when she was 12 years old… (Cut back to the G-man shrugging briefly before we cut back to the game) And it’s revealed that Catherine has a lacquer box as well. After two more tasks in which we find it and open both boxes, we learn, and you’ll never believe this: They got the same exact toy mouse at the same hospital at the same exact date and time. Right down to the very minute! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I’m serious! You can’t make this shit up! That also means that they’re the exact same age! Does that mean Catherine is also a young girl? Well, apparently, she’s old enough to drive as seen in a subsequent chapter. But we never see her face, so the age range is unknown! (Cut back to the game. We’re now on chapter ten) G-man (V.O): Anyway, we finally talk to Lisa and learn what she’s been up to since the kidnapping. Catherine: Lisa, can you hear me? Lisa: Yes, I can. Hi! Catherine: My name is Catherine. How are you? Lisa: Hi, Catherine! I get scared at night when it’s dark. So I called out to someone. And that someone happened to be you. Catherine: Don’t worry, Lisa. We’ll find you soon. Do you know where you are? Do you remember how you got here? Lisa: No. We went out to play after class. Someone gave me a sip of their coke and I felt really sleepy. The next thing I remember was waking up here. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Interesting… So the kidnapper was sponsored by Coca-Cola? (A rimshot is heard before we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): We learn that the kidnappers bring Lisa food from the same bakery so that she doesn’t get hungry. When we enter her dreams, we learn that bakery’s name is Fatman’s Bakery. In chapter eleven, we head there. Catherine: Hi! Cashier: Hello. What can I get for you? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man (Dubbed by Big Smoke from Grand Theft Auto San Andreas): I’ll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra- (A boxing glove comes out of the left side of the screen and punches the G-man who grunts and falls over out of his chair. After a while, he gets back up and talks in his normal voice) Who is operating that thing?! Pivot (From offscreen): Get wrecked, mate! (Cut back to the G-man) Cashier: Mrs. Brown came again by with her grandson, and that little brat started throwing stuff around again. Now I’ve got this big mess to clean up. But she’s friends with the owner so there isn’t much I can do. G-man (V.O): Now, since I already made a Caillou joke, I’m instead going to do this: (Cut to the infamous interview with Miss Brown) Miss Brown: Ain’t nobody got time for that! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After we help this lady clean up, we then help her bake and decorate a cake. And can I say that the part where we decorate it is frustrating as hell? You can’t let any of the toppings touch any other of the same kind, and there’s literally only one solution to this puzzle! Want to know how I solved it? I looked up a walkthrough. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Never, and I mean never have I used a walkthrough in a hidden object puzzle before! And I just broke that tradition! Thanks-a-fucking-lot, Nevosoft! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After that load of bullshit, we find the men who kidnapped Lisa. When we go out to follow them, they drive off. And then we meet John again. John: Did you find what you were looking for? Catherine: I have. That car you saw. It belonged to Mr. Rosenfeld. He drove it to school to pick up his godson. John: Yeah, I was just going to tell you the same thing. I saw Mr. Rosenfeld driving his car today. Catherine: Did he drive to the school again? John: No, not this time. He came to the Community Center this morning to attend the final audition of the kids who are who are going to take part in the State Youth Talent Show. Catherine: Mr. Rosenfeld was there? John: Yes, he came to support his godson. Catherine: His godson is in the competition? John: Yes, he won the local competition, and is going to represent our town in the state finals. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And he also explains that Lisa would’ve been the natural winner. While this is a good piece of information that’s essential to the plot, the rest of this chapter is just filler! Take a look: (Cut back to the game. We’re now in John’s dream) G-man (V.O): The tasks in this chapter have to do with helping aliens! We fix their spaceship, find them, and fix the ship’s circuit board. After that, it has a point again and we act like it never happened! What was the point of it? (The text "JACK SHIT" in all capital letters pops up for a brief moment) Yeah, that! John: Wait a minute! Now I remember where I saw one of those guys who came out of the bakery the other day! Catherine: Really? Where? John: I saw him yesterday in Central Park! He looked very funny with all these cameras hanging off of him. G-man (V.O): In chapter thirteen, we head to the dream version of Central Park. Catherine: Hmmm. John said the man was taking nature photos. Maybe if I do the same thing, I will figure something out. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Seriously? THAT’S your conclusion? I’ve seen more bullshit than escaping the schoolhouse in Baldi’s Basics! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, we have to take pictures of animals. And you know what the sad thing is? (One of the kidnappers appear) It fucking works! How? Does this guy have a sixth sense for this kind of thing? (Cut to a sketch with the G-man dressed up as the kidnapper reading a magazine. The sound of a camera clicking is heard as he perks his head up) G-man: My photosynthesis! (The sound of an audience booing is heard. The G-man drops the act) Okay, who’s pressing that stupid booing button? (Cut to Tattletail laughing next to a red button with the word "Boo!" on it, and then back to the game) Kidnapper: Hey, I see you’re taking pictures. My boss asked me to give this to you. (He hands Catherine a note. Cut back to the G-man back in his usual location) G-man: Excellent! This is a perfect clue! What does it say? (Cut back to the game. A squirrel steals the note) G-man (V.O): Are you serious?! How the fuck did that happen? (He sighs) Anyway, we have to get both parts of the note. Yep, both parts. Now, when I first played this, I searched all over the scene looking for the second half after I got the first part from the squirrel. Not even the hint button helped. Want to know where it is? Behind a bush. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Have you ever played a hidden object game where the hint button doesn’t work in a level? Well, I did! And it’s called Dream Sleuth! Why this happened, I’ll never know. (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After that load of bullshit, we learn what the note says: 'We’ll take care of everything after school on Tuesday. Don’t be late.' And its from Mr. Rosenfeld. Meaning that, yes, he’s involved. In chapter fourteen, we tell Grandma about what we saw. Catherine: Yeah, but that’s not everything! I met another kidnapper in a dream, and he remembered receiving this note from Mr. Rosenfeld that said that had "Something to take care of" after school on Tuesday. Grandma: That’s when Lisa was kidnapped! Catherine: That’s right! So I think Mr. Rosenfeld is involved after all. Grandma: That’s a possibility. You should go see him again and try to find out more. You didn’t give him that invitation the first time, did you? Catherine: No, I forgot. Grandma: Okay, here’s another one. This gives you a reason to visit him again. (Cut to a bit later in the game. Catherine is talking to Mr. Rosenfeld) Mr. Rosenfeld: Hello, Ms. Taber! Catherine: How are you doing today, Mr. Rosenfeld? Mr. Rosenfeld: Please follow me to my office. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Dude, she just asked how you were doing. The least you could do was answer her like: (Imitating Mr. Rosenfeld) Man, I’m really bad! Do you know how hard it is to keep a kidnapped girl in a basement? (The sound of police sirens is heard) Oh, hell naw! I ain’t going back! (He quickly gets out of there. Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O in normal voice): As soon as Mr. Rosenfeld goes out of the room, we do some searching around. And we find a picture of the house from before. Wait a minute… (A record scratch is heard as we cut back to the G-man) G-man: It was already established that the house from before didn’t belong to him, and there was only one house like that in the neighborhood! So, what was the point of visiting that damn eye doctor? (Pinkie Pie pops her head in from the right side of the screen. Startling the G-man a bit) Pinkie: Filler? G-man: Filler. (Cut back to the game. We’re now on chapter fifteen) Grandma: Good evening, Catherine! How did your meeting with Mr. Rosenfeld go? Catherine: I found this photo in his office of him in front of the house in my dream. That photo proves Mr. Rosenfeld was involved in kidnapping Lisa. Grandma: I think you’re right. What are you going to do next? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, the best thing to do is go to the house and save her so that nothing will- (He gets cut off as we cut back to the game) Catherine: I’m going to bed. I always find the best information when I’m sleeping. (Cut back to the G-man facepalming) G-man: Why?! We already have enough information! It was spelled out right in front of you multiple times! He’s the kidnapper! What more proof do you need?! (Cut back to the game. We’re now in Mr. Rosenfeld’s dream) Catherine: A dream again. This looks like a very luxurious house. I’m not sure, but I guess this may be one of Mr. Rosenfeld’s dreams. I need to find a way to make sure. But I guess it doesn’t really matter whose dream this is, as long as it helps me with my investigation. G-man (V.O): After a whole load of bullshit tasks, we finally learn the address of the house where Lisa is being held captive. But since there’s not enough padding, it takes us two chapters to find the address on a map, and fix up a car so we can drive there. (Cut to chapter eighteen) Now we’re on the final chapter. We FINALLY get to the house, and once there, we get started with saving Lisa. Catherine: Well, I’m here at last. The door at the end of the hallway looks like the door to Lisa’s room in that dream. I wonder if there’s anyone here. (The sound of footsteps is heard) Sounds like one of those security guards. I’ll need to distract him. G-man (V.O): After we do so, we unlock the door in our final task, Mr. Rosenfeld gets arrested, and we beat the game! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And that was Dream Sleuth! Unlike the other games, I’m not really feeling the memories with this. Sure, the other ones were equally confusing, but this game’s plot had tons of holes, the characters are forgettable, and it has a satisfying, yet disappointing resolution. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s- (He gets cut off by his phone ringing. Sighing, he picks it up) Hello? (The caller turns out to be an unamused FanFic Critic. During her and the G-man’s conversation, it cuts between them) FFC: Hello, G-man. G-man: Oh! Hey, FanFic Critic! (He notices the tone in her voice) You don’t sound happy. FFC: You think? I was left with no answers last year thanks to that pink pony! G-man: Who? Pinkie? FFC: You heard me! Where did she even come from, anyway? G-man: Well, I don’t really understand it myself. She just appeared at the beginning of my Barney’s Great Adventure review and has been with me ever since. FFC: Wait, so if she just "Randomly" appeared, why haven’t you said anything to anyone? G-man (Sarcastically): Yeah, because people will believe a pink pony just came out of nowhere and befriended me. (In normal tone) Is that all? FFC: Not quite. I have a certain something for you that’ll be sure to lose what sanity you have left! G-man: Look, if it’s Barney, I’m not doing anything like that again! FFC: No, I have something else in mind. Roll it! (Cut to static and then to…) Papa (Singing to the tune of Baby Shark): Du du du du du du du Johny. Du du du du du du du Johny. Du du du du du du du- Johny (Singing): Yes, Papa? (Cut back to the G-man looking frightened) G-man: Oh shit… FFC: Have fun! (She laughs evilly before hanging up. Cut back to the G-man banging his head on his desk) G-man (After each bang): No! No! No! (He stops banging) I am NOT doing this alone! C’mon, G-man. There’s gotta be someone that’ll- (A lightbulb appears over his head) Pinkie, come here for a sec. (Pinkie pops up from below next to the G-man) Pinkie: What’s up? G-man: We’ve got work to do… (Cut to black where Pinkie’s voice is heard) Pinkie (V.O): Who’s Johny? Category:Episode